SE HEERO YUY USASSE O WINDOWS
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: Heero decide dar uma folga para seu laptop, e usa um computador antigo pra fazer seus relatórios... paródia de uma música do Tom Jobim.


SE HEERO YUY USASSE O WINDOWS 

By Yura Dark Angel of Death

Bem, aqui estou novamente com mais uma fic, desta vez só pra descontrair. Aviso que não pretendo abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics já postadas, elas serão finalizadas SIM! Como dizem, "eu não costumo dar ponto sem nó". n.n (minha avó que dizia...)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não é meu, Heero Yuy não é meu, nenhum bonequinho de Gundam é meu, nem um fiozinho de cabelo da cabeça do Duzinho é meu... T.T (vida porcaria...)

AVISO: Eu tava imaginando essa fic como sendo a descrição de um clip. Tudo o que acontece tem como música de fundo a letra que estará em itálico. A descrição do que acontece vai estar entre colchetes.

Dica: O que está em itálico é nossa "letra de música". Lembram de uma canção chamada "Águas de Março" do Tom Jobim? Tente imaginar nossa 'música' com esse mesmo ritmo. Fica super engraçado! XD

Resumo: Heero decide dar uma folguinha para o laptop e pega um velho computador para fazer seus relatórios... Olha no que isso vai dar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SE HEERO YUY USASSE O WINDOWS 

_(Dedilhar de violão)_

Heero sentado em frente a um computador tipo 486 digitando.

É pau, É vírus 

Aparece na tela um aviso de vírus e a tela do PC congela.

_É o fim do programa_

O programa do Word fecha automaticamente.

_É um erro fatal_

Aparece um aviso de 'ERRO FATAL' na tela do pc.

_O começo do drama._

Ele abre o Word de novo, o pc trava outra vez.

_É o turbo Pascal_

Aparece um aviso na tela.

_Diz que falta um login_

Ele lê atentamente pra saber onde escrever sua senha.

_Não me mostra onde é_

Nenhuma informação adicional aparece, então ele tenta hackear.

_E já trava no fim._

A tela congela novamente, seu olhar assassino prontamente no lugar.

_É dois, é três, é um 486_

Espera a tela descongelar e mexe o mouse.

_É comando ilegal_

Aparece o aviso que ele efetuou uma ação ilegal.

_Essa merda bloqueia_

Toda vez que ele mexe o mouse acontece isso, então desiste e usa apenas o teclado.

_É um erro e trava_

Quando aperta ALT e TAB, aparece o aviso de erro.

_É um disco mordido_

Ele soca a mesa do teclado com raiva e tenta de novo.

_HD estragado_

Ele tenta entrar no bloco de notas para escrever, a janela fecha automaticamente depois de 5s.

_Ai meu Deus tô fudido_

Passa a mão direita pelo cabelo tentando manter a calma, os olhos praticamente lançando raios para a tela.

_São as barras de espaço_

Decide deixar o texto pra depois, então vai atrás dos arquivos de informação.

_Exibindo um borrão_

Procura por um vídeo da Oz que ele precisa.

_É a promessa de vídeo_

Olha o arquivo de vídeo e tenta abrir.

_Escondendo um trojan_

O antivírus descobre um vírus no arquivo.

_É o computador_

Heero rosna para o computador, que travou outra vez.

_Me fazendo de otário_

O antivírus continua ativo, então tenta ao menos salvar os arquivos de texto com informações secretas que ele já tem.

_Não compila o programa_

O conjunto de arquivos não aceita ser compactado.

_Salva só o comentário._

Quando ele abre os arquivos, só tem parte do texto original.

_É ping, é pong_

A máquina dá um apito alto, seguido de outro.

_O meu micro me chuta_

Toda vez que ele tenta digitar algo, o apito soa, ele rosna de novo e vai verificar o antivírus.

_O scan não retira_

Vê que o processo já terminou, mas o vírus não pôde ser deletado.

_O vírus filho da puta_

Para evitar que ele perca toda a informação, tenta reiniciar o computador.

_O Windows não entra_

A tela do computador trava antes de entrar no Windows.

_E nem volta pro DOS_

Tenta mexer e dar o reset.

_Não funciona o reset_

O botão não funciona.

_Me detona a voz_

Ele grita 'KUSO!', dá um soco na máquina, ela destrava e ele consegue voltar pro MSDOS.

_É abort, é retray_

A partir dali, ele faz alguns comandos para apagar o vírus, a operação não funciona e manda tentar novamente.

_Disco mal formatado_

Um aviso aparece dizendo que ele possui um disquete não formatado dentro da máquina, ele olha e vê um disquete preso no drive.

_PCTools não resolve_

Enquanto ele tenta tirar o disquete do drive, o computador mostra outra mensagem de vírus, seguida de um novo aviso de ERRO FATAL.

_Norton trava o teclado_

Norton se ativa automaticamente pra combater o vírus, durante isso Quatre passa na porta para ver o que está havendo.

_É impressora sem tinta_

Vê o japonês arrancando o drive de disquete do computador junto com o disco, e avisa que a impressora está quebrada.

_Engolindo o papel_

Aparece uma tocha no meio da tela do computador(1), indicando que um vírus está queimando todo o HD do computador; ele tenta combatê-lo, o teclado ainda está bloqueado pelo Norton.

_Meu trabalho de dias_

A tela do pc fica toda preta, ou seja, adeus HD; ele fica com a cara vermelha de fúria, Quatre sai de fininho.

_Foi cuspido pro céu_

Heero saca sua arma gritando 'OMAE O KOROSU!' e dá cinco tiros no monitor e na torre da máquina. Depois lança ela pela janela.

_(Balbuciar dos cantores)_

Os outros pilotos ouvem claramente uma verdadeira destruição se iniciar no quarto do Soldado Perfeito, e decidem não se aproximar até o dia seguinte.

OWARI

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse vírus existe, se chama "I'm So Happy!", creio eu, normalmente vem num e-mail do mesmo nome. Quando você abre o e-mail o vírus se ativa automaticamente, junto com a mensagem "You're not so happy anymore!". Então aparece essa tocha no meio da tela, e o fogo dela começa a queimar, queimando junto TODOS OS ARQUIVOS DO SEU HD! Seu HD literalmente 'queima' e você perde seu Windows todo! Então não abram nenhuma mensagem que tenha esse nome, delete ela na hora!

Notinha de pé de página: navegando pelo ORKUT um dia, encontrei essa paródia da música do Tom Jobim, 'Águas de Março', o texto estava com o nome de "Se Tom Jobim Usasse O Windows". Hoje, no trem, me veio a idéia doida dessa história. Não sei por que, mas o trem tem um efeito inspirador estranho sobre mim... Se vocês conseguiram imaginar todo esse besteirol que eu escrevi, apertem esse botãozinho roxo aí embaixo e deixem reviews! Se deram risada, façam isso também! Se acharam um lixo, me xinguem por ali também! n.n''

OKII NEKO NO KISU JA NE!


End file.
